diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Dashing Strike
yards, striking enemies along the way for damage as Physical. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Techniques | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Charges (one charge gained every seconds, up to charges at a time); Clears Immobilize effects | skill_image = MadDash.jpg }} Dashing Strike is a Monk Technique skill. In-game Using this skill, the Monk dashes forward, piercing through enemies and most types of obstacles (including the Waller affix barriers, cliffs and even some solid walls), dealing Physical damage to everything along the way, and stopping either at targeted location or after 50 yards. Activating this skill liberates the Monk from Immobilize effects. It is one of the seven skills in game (the others being Overpower, Sentry, , Blood Rush with Metabolism rune, Furious Charge with Dreadnought rune and Avalanche with Tectonic Rift rune) that uses the charge system as cost instead of resources. The time to generate a charge can be reduced by cooldown reduction. The skill can be used to traverse large areas of open space quickly, and can also be used to navigate through dungeons due to its ability to pass through walls and edges. Runes *'Way of the Falling Star': damage type changes to Holy, and after Dashing, the movement speed is increased by 20% for 4 seconds, the effect does not stack (unlocked at level 15). *'Blinding Speed': damage type changes to Cold, and gain additional 40% chance to for 4 seconds after Dashing (unlocked at level 23). *'Quicksilver': damage type changes to Lightning, and allows storing 3 charges of Dashing Strike (unlocked at level 32) *'Radiance': damage type changes to Fire, and the Monk gains 15% Attack Speed for 4 seconds after using the Dashing Strike, the effect does not stack (unlocked at level 39). *'Barrage': the last enemy hit by a Dashing Strike takes additional 975% damage as Physical over 2 seconds (unlocked at level 49). Non-rune enhancements *'Jawbreaker' (Legendary Fist Weapon): if Dashing Strike hits at least one enemy farther than 30-35 yards from the initial point, the charge cost is refunded. *'Crystal Fist' (Legendary Fist Weapon): Dashing Strike also reduces all damage taken by 45-50% for 6 seconds. *'Fleshrake' (Legendary Fist Weapon): Dashing Strike increases the damage of Dashing Strike by 75–100% for 1 second, stacking up to 5 times. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): If the Monk has at least 75 Spirit, Dashing Strike consumes 75 Spirit to refund a charge. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): hitting an enemy with a Spirit Generator (Fists of Thunder, Deadly Reach, Crippling Wave or Way of the Hundred Fists) increases the weapon damage of Dashing Strike to 60000% for 6 seconds, and Dashing Strike increases damage dealt with Spirit Generators by 6000% for 6 seconds. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Spirit generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). Category:Monk Skills